Sad Remains
by Lily Halliwell
Summary: An incident during a 'Blood Hunt' will make kindred get into an emergency state. The masquerade is in danger and only Julian can save all clans from being hunted, but he´s going to need all the possible help.


Sad Remains  
  
by Lily Halliwell  
  
"We kindred are not allowed to love humans" says Leon to his beloved Darla "Our feelings are consumed by anger and hunger, hunger of souls that could fill our own spirit. But we cant fill someone elses spirit, because were empty" his eyes grow green in his anger and fear. Big trees surrounding them, but there is no place to hide.  
  
Darla was looking at him deeply, she was very scared, she didnt understand why her love had to leave her and run for his life. The young girl could only think in their love.  
  
"But... why? You dont love me anymore?" says Darla with tears in her eyes.  
  
"With all my heart and rotten soul" he responds, his voice breaking.  
  
"I want to go with you. I love you and I dont care what you are or what you did" she hold his hands into hers.  
  
"You dont understand. Im finished. Im dead now. Youre alive, and you need to be free"  
  
"I dont want to be free!! I want to be yours!!" she shouted crying desperately.  
  
Then, in the darkness of the night the lovers find themselves surrounded by a group of angry kindred who were called for a 'Blood Hunt'. Darla and Leon looked at them, then he stood up and said "My death will release you".  
  
A scream in the night was the only thing that left Leon, the Gangrel that killed his sire and a human exposing the masquerade, and the man that loved a human woman with all his heart, despite its beat had stopped a long time ago.  
  
********************  
  
Julian was laying next to Caitlin in a king size bed, she was still asleep and he could hear her breath without have to look directly at her. Suddenly the Prince began thinking of Lillie, she has always be there and shell always be.  
  
He was sure that Lillie had been the past and will be the future, but Caitlin was the present "Will Caitlin become the future? A diferent future?" he thought, but in that moment Caitlin woke up and said "Mmmm good morning, its nice to wake up next to you, Julian" she hugged him and he kissed her.  
  
"I was thinking in a walk for today" she said "maybe we can take the day off and enjoy the forbbiden pleasures that nature brings" immitating accent.  
  
Julian laughted "I think I need to be harder with my employees, youre asking me a day off in the middle of the week?"  
  
"Im not your employee. Im your editor" she smiled and kissed him "And Ive decided that all the news in this day must be publized tomorrow"  
  
Julian woke from the bed and said while start dressing "Nice try, but you know I cant. Besides I have something important to do. How about this weekend?"  
  
"Yes, sure" Caitlin sounded clearly frustrated but she tried to disguised it "I cant believe this. I tought the workaholic was me!" she said smiling.  
  
"Well, Im a business man, and I like to be with a business woman so that we cant argue about who leaves who alone all the time" he kissed her good bye "Ill see you later"  
  
"Bye" said Caitlin. After Julian closed the door she sighed and woke up. After taking a shower she headed towards the San Francisco Times, she started the engine of her car but a woman dressed in a black gown stomped on her car. Caitlin got stunned, the strange woman was bleeding from all over her face and said something that the reporter couldnt understand before faints.  
  
Darla woke between smooth sheets, she put a hand on her head and realized that had a bandage on it, then she looked around, the door opened and a nurse went in with a tray of food. Right after the nurse was Caitlin coming in. She sit next to the woman and said "Are you ok?" Darla nodded.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened to you?" asked Caitlin.  
  
"I... I... my... my name is Darla... I was beaten by... youre not going to b... believe me..." she started sobbing.  
  
"Whatever had happened to you, you have to tell me. I swear that the person who did this to you will pay" she give her a pityful look.  
  
"Vampires!" she said clearly. The nurse looked at her amazed. Caitlin stay speechless for a moment and then she said to the nurse "Excuse us please" the nurse got out from the room and Caitlin looked at Darla for a long time before asking her again.  
  
"Excuse me, what kind of vampires?"  
  
"You dont believe me" said Darla angrily.  
  
"Its hard to believe" she smiled "maybe it was someone on a costume"  
  
"No! they werent wearing costumes!"  
  
"You mean there are more than one?" Caitlin was trying to keep a quiet attitude.  
  
"I know there are a lot of them... I know about them, they tried to kill me" her eyes shining "but my love save me. He gave his life... to save me" she started crying.  
  
"So those 'vampires' killed your boyfriend and tried to kill you?" asked Caitlin, still reluctant.  
  
"He wasnt my boyfriend... he was my fiancé"  
  
********************  
  
Cash was working on his bike when Sasha came up to him, she covered his eyes with her hands and said "Who am I?"  
  
"The sexiest woman on earth" answered Cash smiling.  
  
Sasha uncovered his eyes and kiss him "You always know what to say"  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Aaah, ya know. Hanging out with the guys" said Sasha while sitting on Cashs bike. She crossed her legs and left him see a new tatoo of a heart with wings on her thigh "You like it? I made it yesterday. It really hurt. Wanna kiss it to make me feel better?"  
  
Cash chuckled "Why the wings?"  
  
"It means that Im a wild spirit, you know, a free soul with a winged heart" she guided his hand to her chest "feel it, Cash. Its beating again, you made me feel alive"  
  
Cash looked at her voluptous breasts, then kissed her and said "Why are you so excited?"  
  
"Cause Im with you" she said without hesitating "No matter what clan you are, for me youre just Cash... the man I love"  
  
They shared a passionate kiss, but happiness never lasts enough and a young Gangrel yelled at Cash from a near distance.  
  
"Why has to happen every time?" Sasha complained.  
  
Both walked towards the man. He spoke to Cash calmly but with a warning look to Sasha "We found a Gangrel near the forest, seems like a 'Blood Hunt' but Julian didnt call any. Maybe they followed him from other city, he was a flee kindred. This breaks the masquerade rules"  
  
"Where is the body?" asked Cash.  
  
"The cops get him. It was a big incident. The papers will intrude"  
  
"Dammit! how did it happen?"  
  
"Were not quite sure, but theres more the Gangrel was with a human woman, they try to kill her too but she escaped"  
  
"Wheres she?" Sasha asked curiously. The Gangrel shot her a cold look, then he looked back to Cash "We only know that shes still alive"  
  
"We have to find her before the cops, she probably knows about the masquerade" said Cash.  
  
"The Prince called for a Conclave" said the Gangrel.  
  
The three of them went to Julians house.  
  
********************  
  
Julian already knew the notice. He was talking to Daedalus. Cash spotted him from the door and said to Sasha "Wait here, we may need you in the house" Sasha nodded.  
  
"Cash, Im glad youre here" said Julian.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"After the meeting I want you to take care of Sasha"  
  
"But I thought... " Lillie came in before Cash could say anything.  
  
"Whats this all about, Julian?" she asked.  
  
"Have you seen the papers lately?" he handed her a copy of San Francisco Times paper, in the top of the page was the word 'Vampires' in big copperplate letters, and a photo of Darla at the hospital. The text below read: My husband was killed by a clan of vampires... Lillie didnt need to read the rest of it.  
  
"What are we going to do?" she looked concerned.  
  
"Thats what were going to discuss" rapidly Julian headed towards the Conclave room, all the Primogens were there except for the Brujahs. But Julian didnt like to wait for Cameron.  
  
"I dont want to waste my time with the how's and why's. I just want to know where, where is the woman and how much does she know about us?"  
  
"My men are looking for her through the woods" said Cash.  
  
"The cops already looked there" answered Julian.  
  
"She must know enough to destroy us" said Daedalus with his calm voice "The best thing to do is destroy her first"  
  
"Your words are tough, Daedalus. What has made you think that way?" Julian asked.  
  
"Our clans had survived by the masquerade rules. This obviously was a Blood Hunt called from a prince from another city, we dont know who or where but the rules were broken. This flee kindred was in San Francisco in the quest for a safe haven. The ones who did this were in the quest for a vengeance"  
  
"I have been informed that the kindred who killed this Gangrel were Brujah" Julian put his hands on the table looking straight into Cashs eyes.  
  
Cash exploded in rage, he stood up from the table and kicked the chair "Those Brujah bastards!!!" he shouted furiously.  
  
"Stay calm" said Daedalus.  
  
"How can you say that?? because of their stupidity were going to pay with our lifes!!"  
  
"Hes right" said Lillie "Some Brujah from another city came to ours and break the rules. But I say we should not kill that woman, we better use her to catch and kill them"  
  
"You have to admit it, Julian" said Cameron standing in the door. He walked towards the table while saying "The lady has a point" he sit in his chair in the corner of the table, face to Julian.  
  
"Was your clan who did this" said Julian.  
  
"Yes, but they were not under my command. Anyway, I support Lillies idea" he crossed his hands and looked at Julian "kill them all"  
  
"Brujah pigs dont respect even their own blood!" said Cash still standing.  
  
Cameron smiled at him.  
  
"Take a sit, Cash" ordered Julian. Cash sit again without stop looking at Cameron.  
  
"Now that all the Primogens are present we can decide. First of all, newspapers have to stop printing these news. Ill contact Caitlin to interrupt the printing" Julian stated.  
  
"We dont want to create panic among people. What are we going to do about the persons that saw the news already?" asked Lillie.  
  
"Cameron, I want you to take care of that. Its early so only a few copies of the paper are sold by now. Just do what you need to fix this business" Julian was very reluctant to assign this kind of work to Cameron, but this was an emergency and they needed all the possible help "Cash youre going to find that woman, no matter how I want her here soon... and take Sasha to a safer place, shes Brujah shes in danger. Daedalus, when we have found the woman you will solve the problem that those Brujah represent"  
  
"It will be a pleasure" said Daedalus.  
  
"And Lillie, I want you to talk to Frank Kohanek and convince him to help us. He should know where the body of the Gangrel is"  
  
********************  
  
Frank Kohanek was sleeping in his coach. It was 5:30 am. A warm breath on Franks face "Alexandra" he thought. But it wasnt his beloved Alexandra, it was Lillie Langtry staring at him with her icy blue eyes. He looked at her for a while, then she kissed him "Did I wake you up?" asked Lillie.  
  
"You really love to do that, dont you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Spontaneous appearances and disappearances... without a single noise"  
  
"Its a gift" she said smiling.  
  
Frank realized that Lillie was acting particularly 'kind', he knew for sure this wasnt a pleasure visit, but it felt good having a beautiful woman such as Lillie in his flat.  
  
"You want a favor" said Frank waking up from the coach. He fixed himself a cup of coffee while Lillie looked at him, she crossed her legs and said "Yes"  
  
"Julian sent you?"  
  
"I need your help, we all need it. Theres a woman out there who knows everything about us. She knows about the masquerade, the clans, the rules and shes mad. This woman has the capacity to send us to the deepest part of hell if we dont find her"  
  
"A world without vampires. What a nightmare!" he said sarcastically.  
  
"I know you think like that. But theres more involved here, Frank" she stood up and began wandering in Franks apartment, looking at his family pictures and trophies. She took a picture of Franks mother and began explain "Imagine the Inquisition: innocent women burned, hunged, tortured because of men foolness. If this thing goes its way , San Francisco will become Salem at XVI century and Im not only talking about killing vampires but also innocent humans. Because the anger is so deep there will be a day in wich you humans wont distinguish an evil Ventrue from an unwary businessman"  
  
Frank dealt with that thought for a small period of time "I presume you were sent here to get my help, no matter how"  
  
Lillie looked at him, her expression didnt change "Its an emergency. We need all the help we can get. Are you going to help us?"  
  
There was a long silence "What do I have to do?"  
  
"Just get from the morgue the body of the man that was found on the woods, his name was Leon"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Ill take care of him"  
  
********************  
  
"But the news were printed already. Its in the first page, we cannot change it for the afternoon edition" said Caitlin after hearing the strange request from Julian.  
  
"This is not an appropiate story for the first page"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"A woman whose boyfriend was a vampire? a clan of vampires that tried to kill her? I want to keep the integrity of the paper"  
  
"I understand but why do you want it to stop now? I mean, the paper is already distributed and is not a fake story, we have the same information as the police department"  
  
"The collected data is from a woman who suffered physical abuse, she may be perturbed for what happened and she may have created a story that hides the trauma of a rape or something similar. I refuse to risk the credibility with our readers"  
  
Caitlin knew Julian was relentless enough to keep arguing till next day, so she agreed "Ok, Ill see what can I do"  
  
"Thank you. I have something to do. Uhm, dinner at my house?"  
  
"Yes, of course"  
  
Julian smiled and left the office.  
  
********************  
  
Detective Kohanek entered in his office as cool and usual as he could. He talked to William Aldham, the pathologist, and he agreed to let Frank see the body before the autopsy.  
  
There were two tables but only one had a body, Frank took off the white sheet and looked at him carefully. It seemed like a dead man, indeed. He began to think how much a dead human resemblance to a dead kindred. The body was stiff and the face was rigid in a hedious grimace that caused Frank nausea, but most humans have a pink tone on their skin while living, kindred have always a pale face. He carry the body through the hall, but he couldnt take it out because there were a few cops in the entry. "You need help?" this question made Frank gasp, but then he recognized the voice behind him "You have to stop doing that, Lillie" he said turning to face her.  
  
"Im sorry" she said "You dont have to do that, where is the incinerator?"  
  
"You going to burn him??" asked Frank puzzled.  
  
"Hes dead, Frank. We dont need him anymore. Its a dangerous proof of our existence"  
  
"Ok, this way"  
  
They took him to the morgues incinerator and burned him. The body blasted and bended just like a burning paper sheet but Lillie didnt give much importance to the repulsive show.  
  
"Thank you, Frank"  
  
"What are you going to do now? Are you going to kill the woman?"  
  
"Oh, Frank. You will always be a cop, always thinking to protect the innocent. For you we still are the bad guys"  
  
"She is a living proof of your existence, either you embrace her or kill her. I cant say which one is worse"  
  
"I have to go" she whispered to his ear "Dont worry about the girl"  
  
The next thing Frank knew was that he was lying on the floor surrounded by cops staring at him.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Sonny.  
  
"Yes, I... "  
  
"What happened to you?" another cop asked.  
  
"I... " Frank realized that the woman was in danger, he thought that maybe he could find her and save her "I have to go" he stood up still feeling dizzy, Sonny hold him by the arm and said "Easy, partner. You need rest"  
  
"No, I have to go" he took his car heads to the hospital where Darla was.  
  
********************  
  
"This woman is beautiful" thought Cash while looking at Darla. She was sleeping and the Gangrel could feel her heartbeats. She opened her green eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Who are you?" she naively asked.  
  
"You have nothing to be afraid of. I came here to protect you"  
  
Darla looked at him, but now her eyes were cold "You are one of them, dont you?"  
  
"Come with me"  
  
"Are you going to kill me?"  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"Not anymore"  
  
"Why?"  
  
She closed her eyes "Cause I have nothing to loose"  
  
____________________  
  
Frank entered the hospital yelling "Wheres she? wheres she?!!!"  
  
The nurse asked "Who?"  
  
"The woman from the woods! her names Darla!"  
  
"Are you her relative?"  
  
"No! Im a cop" he showed her his badge "Shes in danger!"  
  
But when they arrived at the room there was nobody.  
  
"Its too late" said Frank.  
  
********************  
  
Lillie looked at Julian from the door of the big room, he was trying to down Darla the fever. Sitting next to the dying woman the mighty Prince of the city looked like a worried husband.  
  
"She has your Clan tipe" said Julian without looking at Lillie.  
  
"You want me to embrace her?"  
  
"No. She doesnt want to be embraced"  
  
"Then shes going to die"  
  
"That will be the best option for all of us"  
  
Darla opened her eyes, she looked at the woman standing in the door wearing a black dress.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Im Lillie"  
  
"You are a vampire too?"  
  
"Im kindred. Clan Toreador"  
  
"Oh, God. I didnt know they embrace women too" she looked at Julian "Why?"  
  
"Like humans we need to 'populate' the world with our own blood. We cannot have children so the only way is embrace people, even women. But we dont embrace kids"  
  
Darla looked back to Lillie and said "You wanted to be embraced? Do you like drink peoples blood? You like not be able to be a mother?"  
  
There was a long silence. For the first time in her life Lillie was speechless, all that she could manage to say was "There are worst things to regret than the loss of our humanity"  
  
"Darla, tell us who did this to you?" asked Julian.  
  
"You know who did it"  
  
"How do they look like? Do you know their names?"  
  
"I heard that Leon called one of them Byron. I think he was the leader or... how do you call them? Primogen"  
  
"Byron Kaldiff? He is the Prince in Los Angeles" said Lillie.  
  
"Yes, thats him Byron Kaldiff. Are you going to kill him?" asked Darla.  
  
"You have to rest now" said Julian. He put his hand on her face and immediatly she fell asleep.  
  
"Do you want me to take care of she?" asked Lillie.  
  
"Yes. But dont kill her until we are sure that Byron Kaldiff is the responsible for this"  
  
Lillie nodded and left the room. Julian called Cash and ordered to investigate Byron, Cash did it quickly and returned to say to Julian "Byron Kaldiff ordered a Blood Hunt due to a personal revenge to Leon Portlife, add that to the fact that Leon was a Gangrel"  
  
"Then we can proceed acording to the masquerade rules. Call some of your friends Cash, and arrange a meeting with Byron Kaldiff"  
  
********************  
  
Byron and his Brujah comrades where invited to a party given by the powerful Julian Luna, although the Prince of Los Angeles was sure that Julian will try to kill him he agreed thinking in get the city of San Francisco by force.  
  
Julians house was huge, the dinning room was adequate to have a reception. The only humans in the house were Caitlin and Darla but the last one wasnt at sight of the Brujah, Julian had ask her to see if the persons who were there were the ones that killed Leon.  
  
Lillie raised her glass of wine and said smiling "I hope all the differences between us have a happy ending" all answered at unison "cheers!"  
  
"What a lovely hostess you have here, Mr. Luna" said Byron smiling to Lillie "in fact, I think this city has extremely pretty women" he looked at Caitlin.  
  
"Of course! Let me introduce you the editor of San Francisco Times: Miss Caitlin Byrne" said Julian.  
  
Caitlin said hello to all the businesses men that, she tought, looked more like mob criminals.  
  
"Miss Byrne, are you aware of the situation that took place in the woods?" asked one Brujah.  
  
Caitlin changed her expression "Well, yes. I didnt know that this kind of news travel so fast"  
  
"Oh! not at all Miss Byrne. Its just that as business men we liked to be informed about every little thing that happens in the country, including the more unusual" explained Byron.  
  
Caitlin only smiled and agreed. This kind of meeting was putting her nervous. Cash entered the room and walked towards Julian, there he whispered him something and Julian nodded, Cash left the room looking at Byron.  
  
Julian stood up from the table and said "Excuse me gentlemen, Ill be right back. Please feel at home"  
  
All nodded and Julian left the table. In a room Cash and Darla were waiting for him. Julian reunited with them and asked the woman "Have you looked at the men?"  
  
Darla nodded.  
  
"Those are the men that killed your fiancé?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Julian gave Cash a sign and he nodded. When Cash left Darla looked at Julian and said "I think now youll have to kill me"  
  
"Youre going to be fine"  
  
Darla didnt say a word, just keep looking at Julian hoping that it would be a painless death.  
  
"Leons death will worth, trust me"  
  
"Unfair death is worthless"  
  
Julian saw in this woman the humanity he lost, but couldnt avoid thinking in embrace her. She was so smart and beautiful, she reminds him of Alexandra. Still she must die.  
  
"Lillie will take care of you, just wait here until she cames" his face showed condescendence.  
  
"Is it going to hurt?" asked Darla.  
  
"It never hurts"  
  
Julian left her sitting on the bed.  
  
Meanwhile in the dinning room the dessert had been served and Caitlin said to Julian "I have to go. Its almost midnight and I have to get up early tomorrow"  
  
"Sure. Ill walk you to the door"  
  
At the entry they kissed and said good bye.  
  
When Julian returned he said to the guests "May I have your attention, gentlemen? As you must know something occured in our woods, something that was perpetuated by a group of Brujah probably from Los Angeles"  
  
Byron stood up and said "All was a terrible misunderstanding. I hope we can discuss our differences like gentlemen"  
  
"I think that wouldve been right if you hadnt had tresspasing our territory"  
  
The environment was getting tense all the Brujah started to see each other and noticed that they were the only still sitting, Lillie was standing next to Julian and Cash was in a near corner.  
  
"What are you going to do Prince Julian? Are you going to kill us here? You know there will be revenge. I am the Prince of Los Angeles, if you kill me my people will chase you forever until your head had been chopped off" said Byron.  
  
"Of course I almost forgot your people. Tell me Sonny, what was the deal you did with Karl Wisdom? You remember him Byron. He wanted to rule Los Angeles"  
  
Sonny appeared behind Julian, he aproached to his side saying "I told him that well make him Prince if he didnt interfere when all of you were dead"  
  
"Sounds like a good deal to me" said Julian smiling.  
  
"You cant undone what is done. The papers already printed the news, all San Francisco is aware of our existence!" Byrons voice now showed fear.  
  
"Ah, right. Cameron did you take care of that?"  
  
Camerons voice came from the corner where Cash was "Its done, Julian"  
  
"Fucking bastard!!! You betrayed your own clan!!!" yelled Byron.  
  
"My Clan doesnt put my life in danger" answered Cameron.  
  
Byron jumped towards Julian to kill him but the Ventrue rapidly took him by the neck and threw him on the table, the rest of the men tried to run but three of them were intercepted by Cash who killed them with his phosphorous gun. Other three run and jump through the window but Daedalus was waiting them and he cut their throats, the last two run in the house but Cameron stopped them in a corridor and killed them cutting their heads.  
  
Byron throw Julian against the wall and took a sword from the hall, but when the Brujah was about to cut Julians head his hands stopped in the air and he looked down, in his stomach was a big hole caused by a phosphorous gun, Byron looked back and saw Darla holding the weapon in her hands after that he fell. She droped the weapon on the floor and stood still in front of Julian.  
  
He stood up and said "Thank you, Darla"  
  
"All this slaughter... and I dont feel better" she started to cry on Julians chest, he hugged her for a moment and then looked at Lillie, she approached and Julian said to Darla "Go with Lillie, she knows what to do"  
  
Darla continued crying on the Toreadors chest. Julian turned his back off. The girl suddenly stopped crying and the last thing he heard was the thump of a body after Lillie broke Darlas neck.  
  
********************  
  
Julian was sitting in his desk, Lillie came from behind. He felt her from a mile away.  
  
"Tell me Lillie, do you regret being kindred?"  
  
"Not all the time. Do you?"  
  
"Sometimes. When I see my loved ones dying one by one... in body or spirit"  
  
"You couldve embraced her"  
  
"She didnt want our life... Sometimes I think I am going to be the last"  
  
"Ill be at your side until the end of time, Julian. Remember that"  
  
"I will"  
  
The End 


End file.
